


Booth Girl

by royalsunsets



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunsets/pseuds/royalsunsets
Summary: How could she have known it would've ended this way? Jeongyeon's innocent mind was what brought her to this result, what's she going to do about it?





	Booth Girl

She never could've let just anyone see her body so easily. Not until one person ruined it for her. 

\--- Senior year of high school. 18 years old. Prom night. ---

Jeongyeon came to the banquet hall where the prom was hosted, hand in hand with her ongoing 3 year high school sweetheart, Mina. They're all with their mutual friends, everyone's buzzed, and there's not a single care in the world. Just them, music and a lot of new memories. Jeongyeon decided to excuse herself to go use the ladies room, and when she returned to the dance floor, Mina wasn't in sight. Frantically, Jeongyeon instinctively dashed outside the entrance. No Mina. She ran to the lobby of the banquet hall and saw the tail ends of her blue dress being dragged into a room. Jeongyeon's mind went in the works, but her actions worked faster. Within a blink of an eye, she ran over and got her hands on the door knob and visciously shook the locked door until it opened on her will. 

A pair of bright brown eyes and light colored brown orbs swiftly gave their attention towards the light coming from opened door. New darkened hickies displayed all over Mina's neck.

"Do you mind, punk? We're in the middle of something." The girl on top of Mina said with an attitude. Mina got up immediately and pushed the girl's chest to ease her. 

"Sana, it's fine.. Wait for me." With a confirmed nod, Mina looked over to Jeongyeon and sighed. Jeongyeon evidently shunned, tears started to fall from her eyes. With a heavy heart and unsteady breathing, Jeongyeon closes her eyes and feels two hands guide her out the room. 

"Jeongyeon, before you say anything, let me explain-" Jeongyeon cut Mina off and looked up from her solemn state. Everything was written in her eyes. It's a known fact that actions speak more than words. She knows that best because Jeongyeon knows she's not the best at expressing her emotions. Mina looked at Jeongyeon and tries to find the answers but it's no use, all she can see is sorrow and betrayal. Mina sighed and tilted Jeongyeon's chin up, grabbing both sides of her jawlines. 

"Three years is a long time, Jeong. I waited... and waited... I was patient. I wasn't rushing you. We were on the same page. I understood. But three years, and we couldn't sleep together once. Don't you have needs... satisfied needs you want me to fulfill for you...at least?" 

Jeongyeon looks down again and sees her tears drop to the velvet floors. Taking Mina's hands off her face, she held them in her hands. "You know my past. I warned you before we dated, I am not comfortable with sharing my body so easily. I thought you understood the second you kissed away my tears and hugged me, but I guess I was wrong. I guess 'we' were wrong to begin with, if you never took my feelings into consideration." Mina dropped her hands and rebutted harsher than necessary. "How can you say that? I waited three years for you!!!" Jeongyeon scoffed and wiped her tears with the tips of her fingers. 

"Be honest with me, how long have you actually started to have sex with someone?" Jeongyeon cut her off and looked her straight into her lying eyes. 

With a deep inhale and sigh, Mina gave her an answer. "I am a woman, I have needs, Sana didn't care about feelings and just needed release so I was more than happy to be that for her because I emotionally was involved with you!!!" 

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better? You've been cheating on me for 3 fucking years Mina, you couldn't just talk to me like a logical person would? Your brain somehow thought that it was okay to keep things hushed and fuck another girl for all this time???"

"I don't understand how you haven't caught onto it by now. I was too obvious but I guess you were just oblivious." Mina crossed her arms and let all her weight fall onto one of her legs, displaying a strong image.

"What are you talking about?" Jeongyeon, puzzled try to piece two and two together in her head but nothing.

"Exactly my point. There would be moments when I came over to your house with concealed-covered hickies that didn't even match my skin tone, with a different perfume scent, I sometimes even came home smelling like I just straight up finished a session with her, but your innocent mind didn't think anything of it so I wasn't worried on getting caught."

Jeongyeon can't deny she has an innocent mind. She wasn't exposed to a lot of friends who were experienced in that field because they weren't exactly 'liked' amongst the cool kids. Who would exactly want to sleep with kids who build robots out of old car parts? Jeongyeon has always had a fascination with creativity in autotech because her older sister's boyfriend is a NASCAR driver, which spiked her interest in that field. Jeongyeon on the other hand, got lucky somehow and caught Mina's attention one day when their families clashed at a mutual friend's wedding. Jeongyeon was dressed in a navy blue dress and her blonde hair totally made her stand out. That was when Mina gave her attention to Jeongyeon, and the rest is history, literally until this devastating moment of their final goodbyes.

"You are the most rotten, atrocious and wretching person I have ever let into my life. Never speak to me again." And just like that, Mina nods and opens the door to the room, leaving Jeongyeon staring at the gold-floral coated wall in front of her. Was it that easy? To drop a three year relationship simply because of one's insecurities? Supposedly so, because Jeongyeon just witness it happen to her firsthand. She was never really the same after that. 3 weeks later, the senior class all graduated and everybody went their own paths, their own futures are in the palm of their hands. Jeongyeon runs up to her sisters who were the only ones who made it to her graduation and congratulated her on not killling anyone on her last year of high school. Eye contact between Jeongyeon and Mina were shared for a split moment and Jeongyeon felt hatred stir in the pit in her stomach. Mina smiles and waves and runs to Jeongyeon. Confused, she waved back hesitantly only to find out Mina was actually waving to Sana behind her. Sana caught Mina while she jumped and spun her around. Jeongyeon felt sick to her stomach. Her sisters caught the drift and suggested for them to go have a celebratory dinner. 

"How's it feel to be completely free from that hell hole of a school, Jeongie??" Seungyeon asked while she grab a hold of a cheese filled breadstick. Jeongyeon sighed and rested her head in her hands as she laid back into the booth. 

"Never felt so good, I'm completely free from all the negativity and stress. I wonder how uni's gonna be like. I remember you telling me, it was your favorite four years of your life. I hope it turns out that way for me too." Jeongyeon answered. In her peripheral vision, she sees a figure sneaking up on the side of her. Turning her head, she runs her eyes all over the waitress. Tall, long black hair, plump lips, has one side of her hair tucked behind her ears and the other half draped over her ears, and a charming smile that portrays the significance of her front teeth. Taking out some straws and napkins for the guests, the waitress spoke for the first time. 

"Hello, everyone I'm your server for the day, my name is Nayeon, what can I get started for you?" Jeongyeon mouth wide agaped, she snapped herself back into reality by pinching the side of her thigh. 

"Uhh, can I p-please get a #34 from the menu with extra crispy fries, lightly salted with garlic salt?" Nayeon smiles at the shy girl beneath her. "Of course, cutie. And for you two ladies?" Seungyeon and Seyeon both order their meals and Nayeon ends up walking away with their orders in hand. Jeongyeon tilted her head to get a better view of Nayeon's back view. Seungyeon smirks and slaps Jeongyeon's shoulder. 

"Do we need to call for a mop because you're clearly drooling." Seoyeon snickers and Jeongyeon clicks her teeth and gives her older sister a little shove. Jeongyeon looks back at Nayeon and sees that she's reaching for some cups on the top shelf and that reveals her perky breasts through the white and blue uniform. Embarassed, Jeongyeon looks away and grabs a breadstick and basically inhaled it all in one bite. When Nayeon returns to their booth with their orders, she politely bows and leaves and doesn't come back the entire night. Jeongyeon hopes to see her again one last time before she leaves. 

"Tonight's your graduation, why not enjoy your graduation with some company?" Seungyeon suggested. "Only if you want to Jeong, you look interested in her." 

"Yeah, but just because I'm interested, it doesn't mean I wanna hop on her bones, she's an attractive person, not gonna lie." 

Nayeon takes off her ponytail and whips her hair around, and takes off her apron placing it into a black bin. "Your chance is walking away from you. Are you going to do something about it, or call it a night?" Her sister asked. Jeongyeon's brain is in the works, nerves clicking and endorphins secreting. "I'm gonna get her. You guys take your car, and go to mom's tonight." Seungyeon smiles, "Atta girl, practice safe sex kiddo." 

"Okay okay got it, now go away, thanks for dinner!!!" Jeongyeon pushed them out of the booth. She whips her head back to Nayeon walking off into the backroom. 

"WAIT NAYEON!" Jeongyeon screamed out a little too loudly that it startled the customers and employees. "Sorry about that, sorry!" Jeongyeon bowed and raised her hands to the side of her face with an apologetic and awkward smile. Nayeon chuckles lightly to herself as she sees the blonde girl cutely approaching her apologizing everyone as she passes by.

"Hey!" Jeongyeon sighed out with a deep breath. Nayeon smiles back, "Hi, did you need something?" 

Jeongyeon fondles with her hands and gathers her thoughts. "Would you like to hang out with me for the rest of the night?" Nayeon checks her watch on her wrist and smiles. "You know, usually I wouldn't agree but I got a couple hours to kill. Let's go, pretty face." Jeongyeon internally celebrates while she kept her composure on the outside. Nayeon grabbed her belongings and with the help of Jeongyeon's escort they left the diner and ended up in front of Jeongyeon's car. Jeongyeon hurriedly trots to the other side of the driver door and opened it for Nayeon before she could touch the handle. 

"I got it!" Jeongyeon said lightly but still showed enough enthusiasm. Nayeon realizes that perhaps she made a good decision tonight agreeing to go out with his girl. Jeongyeon closes the door after Nayeon safely gets inside and tugs on her seatbelt. "Where are you taking me booth girl?" Smiling at the newly profound nickname, Jeongyeon reverses as she puts one hand on the back of the passenger headboard and looks behind her. 

"It's not a far drive, you'll know when you get there." Nayeon nods her head, "Sounds safe enough." Jeongyeon giggled at her snarky comment, "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe, you have my word." Feeling the silence linger in the air, Nayeon decided to jab out some questions to understand the girl she just made late night plans with. "Are you dating anyone?" Hearing the question, Jeongyeon threw her head back onto the headboard as she approached a red light. 

"No I'm not, I don't usually initiate any sort of emotion and affection, I think that's kinda why I'm in this situation." The taller girl says forcing a small smile. Nayeon studies Jeongyeon's face as she closes into her proximity. She realizes the truth in her tone, the solemn eyes, the smile that could fool anyone but her, not being able to reach the ends of her ears.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I'm known to be a good listener." Jeongyeon shifts her weight into the back of the driver seat. "I don't think that's wise of me to do, it might throw me off the mood I'm trying to go for tonight." Nayeon smirks and leans in closer to Jeongyeon tugging on the seatbelt lightly, "What are you planning, booth girl?" Jeongyeon sits up straight and coughs, holding the wheels with both hands. Nayeon, satisfied with her teasing she retreats and asks another question.

"So you're really not going to tell me where you're taking me, stranger?" Nayeon asked, taking Jeongyeon off guard. Jeongyeon smiled and pulled up to her driveway as Nayeon moves her body back and forth trying to figure out where they're at. There's no way, booth girl could've brought her to her own place just to "hang out", what's really on her agenda? Jeongyeon turned off the engine and got out of her car. Nayeon watched Jeongyeon lightly jog in front of the nose of the car before opening the door on her side. A quick thank you made Jeongyeon smile. Nayeon has her fair shares of dates but it's quite hard running into people who naturally or instinctively have polite manners. 

"Don't you think we're moving a bit too quick? I mean we met maybe an hour ago there sweet cheeks." Nayeon said as Jeongyeon fondles for her keys to open up the front door. With a swift turn of the keys, Nayeon immediately silences herself with her jaw dropped. First thing she sees is a glass chandelier hanging right in front of the dining table. Walking in slowly, she lightly puts down her purse on the leather couch and slowly spun 360 degrees. "Wahhh! Nice place!!! You didn't tell me, you're wealthy, what?!" Nayeon gasped out, covering her mouth with eyes widened. "Girls must be falling at your feet, huh booth girl?" Jeongyeon sticks her hands into her joggers and tilts back and forth. "Quite the opposite, not many people know of my um, riches? I hang out with kids- or hung out, we've all graduated now, but um yeah, the group I hung out with were mostly interested in autotech and we play with old car parts so it's not a great conversation starter in my opinion. Like hey, I like to get my hands dirty even if I'm dirty rich. It doesn't work out I don't think it's a great conversation starter in my book." 

Feeling the uncomfortablity from the younger girl, Nayeon averts her attention back onto Jeongyeon. "You don't want people to know? Is it because you're afraid they'll take advantage of your money?" Jeongyeon nods and walked towards the kitchen island and leaned up against it with her arms crossed. "I'm more than smart enough to know when someone wants my money, but falling in love is hard that way, and I suppose I choose an authentic relationship over a materialistic one, you know?" 

Nayeon raised an eyebrow and approached Jeongyeon slowly. "So why'd you bring me here, a girl you recently met at a little diner? You don't think I won't be after your money too?" Jeongyeon looks down and smirks. Bringing a thumb to swipe over her lips, Jeongyeon looked up and was met with brown eyes that had a depth mysteriousness whirling inside them. 

"Can I be honest with you?" A nod from the black haired girl led Jeongyeon to her next thought. "I can care less if you want my money right now, I've got one hell of a good enough to blow on you..but the reason why I brought you here tonight is because I just found out my girlfriend of three years have been cheating on me all this time on prom night and I just graduated a couple hours ago." Jeongyeon started, looking at Nayeon's expressionless face, she decided to continue, because this girl evidently means no harm. "I want some company for my graduation night, and you caught my attention." 

Nayeon nods her head and hems her lips together. Observing Jeongyeon's actions all up until now makes sense, she put two and two together. "You want to sleep with me?" Jeongyeon looks up hectically and waved her hands around. "I just... I've n-ⁿᵉᵛᵉʳ ˢˡᵉᵖᵗ ʷᶦᵗʰ ᵃⁿʸᵒⁿᵉ." Nayeon squinted her eyes. "hmm?"

With another deep breath and closed eyes, Jeongyeon repeats firmly. "I said...I've never ahem slept with anyone...before. " Nayeon nodded her head. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about, Jeongyeon." 

"It IS embarassing, that's why we ended out relationship, I couldn't give myself up for her... she has needs and I couldn't fulfill it because of my insecurities. It's fine if you don't want to stay with me tonight, you can leave." Nayeon shakes her head wondering what she missed. One second, she was trying to comfort the younger girl and then next, she's telling her to leave? Nayeon shook herself out of her thoughts and took Jeongyeon by the shoulders. "I'll stay, but I can't promise I'll spend the night." 

"You're actually okay with this? I basically just told you that I'm a virgin and want to sleep with you... How does this sound okay in your head?" Jeongyeon questioned the server. Nayeon sighed and let her arms fall to her sides. "I find you peculiar, ever since I saw you when I was assigned to your booth. I even said yes to being your company tonight right? I don't mind, I promise." 

With that, Jeongyeon's stance softened and her once stiff body is now at ease hearing Nayeon's words. Jeongyeon isn't one to have one night stands but for some reason, she thought maybe, just maybe Nayeon is on the same page with her and for sure won't be a mistake. Nayeon guided Jeongyeon's hand upstairs. "Where are you taking me, do you even know which one is my room?" Trailing behind Nayeon, Jeongyeon was taken aback when she stopped in her tracks and turned around looking below her, "You wanna show me your room princess?" Jeongyeon felt a lump in her throat as she stammered. 

"Fourth door on your r-right." Nayeon tugs her hand along with a smile plastered on her face. As she reaches the room, she opens it and Jeongyeon's room is revealed. Just like any other teenager, everything's vintage and the walls are hung with christmas lights around the room and Jeongyeon's gaming computer. "Cute room, you got here." Nayeon says dragging Jeongyeon's hands around her waist. Surprised by the sudden warmth underneath her skin, Jeongyeon replied softly, "Thanks." Nayeon smiles at her innocence and lays herself down on the bed, tugging Jeongyeon towards her. 

Nayeon crawls up beneath Jeongyeon and took the covers over her head. "HOLY FUCK!" Jeongyeon huffed out, trying to regain her breathing pattern. Nayeon smirks as she lays down next to Jeongyeon. Looking over to her left, being the courteous woman she is, she grabbed the blanket covers and covered Nayeon's chest. 

"You're being shy right after that?" Nayeon giggled, propping an elbow up and leaning her hand against her temple. Jeongyeon's flushed cheeks were her answer. "I'm not being shy, I'm just covering you up, you might be a little cold or something." Nayeon gives her an "are you kidding me" face and enthusiastically points out, "You do realize my face is warm and my cheeks are red and so are yours, I'm not a little bit cold." Jeongyeon closes her eyes and pulls the covers up to her head. 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, come out of there. I miss your face." Nayeon flirtily comments. Jeongyeon slowly lets her head seek some air and turns to her left. Jeongyeon gasped when Nayeon leaned in for a quick peck on the lips before returning to her position and closing her eyes. "You're cute when you look surprised." Jeongyeon smiles to herself as she covers up her mouth with her blanket. Moments pass. The clock ticks every second passing. The sprinklers turn on. 

"Umm.. h-how was I?" Jeongyeon lightly spoke out just above a breath. Nayeon doesn't reply. Jeongyeon takes this moment to peek one of her eyes at Nayeon, only to be met with a sleeping girl beside her. Turning her position to the older girl, Jeongyeon clasps her hands and held them under her face. Nayeon flinches at the coldess but doesn't wake up. Jeongyeon smiles to herself and plants a warm and meaningful kiss on her lips. "Thank you for tonight. Goodnight, Nayeon." And with that, Jeongyeon returns to her position and lets the early dawn engulf her. 

Nayeon smiles to herself and whispers, "You really don't know how beautiful you are... goodnight, Jeongyeon." as she sees Jeongyeon fall deeper and deeper into her sleep. 

The next morning came way quicker than she intended. Rays of sun shone bright through the lightly tossed curtains. Jeongyeon wakes up and stretches her body before realizing she's still naked. Looking over to both sides of the bed, she's met with messy sheets and a note on the pillow. 

"If you ever want to have some fun again, you know where to find me. See you around, booth girl. -Nayeon"  

Jeongyeon smiles as she finishes the note. 

One session turned into two, and two turned into three and so on so forth. Before they knew it, they realized both sides have caught feelings for each other. As university started for Jeongyeon, she surprised Nayeon at her school and soon enough, their relationship blossomed, just like that. All because of one toxic girl, a new beginning was given. 

 

A/N: If you're not fond and soft over 2yeon you're lying to yourself. Thanks for reading. See you guys :) -KH


End file.
